


Remember When

by kiwicider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, post scratch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwicider/pseuds/kiwicider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Lalonde and Dave Strider were miracle babies that fell from the heavens on meteors. When they meet in their sophomore year of high school, Rose begins to have flashbacks to a life she hadn't remembered. Political schemes unfold, suppressed powers emerge, and two lovers become outlaws that fight for humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

In the early hours of a Monday morning, a small hand clapped over an alarm clock and effectively silenced the device. A girl, fifteen years of age, rolled her way out of moth-eaten sheets. Her feet, which she thought to be a little big considering her petite stature, rested flat on the cold concrete floor. She crept gingerly through the room as to not wake the other occupants. On a chair next to the bedroom doorway sat a folded outfit which was prepared the previous evening. She ascended the stairs.  
  
She tiptoed through her creaking maze of a foster home to the master bathroom, which had the best water pressure in the entire structure. She showered, relying yet again on the deep unconsciousness of her guardians to not wake anyone.  
  
After a thorough towel drying session, she brushed her long hair and applied copious amounts of black makeup.  
  
"Rosalie?" A weary voice called from the master bedroom. "Rosalie is that you?"  
  
"It's just Rose!" She responded, fixing her headband into place among her thick blonde hair, straight as a needle. "Don't call me Rosalie, you money-squandering swine." She muttered under her breath.  
"Rosalie what time is it?" The half-asleep woman persisted.  
  
Rose checked the clock next to the mirror. "Five forty-two!" She responded.  
  
"Why aren't you still in bed?" She was slurring.  
  
"Avian creatures which wake before sunrise get the prime choice of worms, Beatrice. It's the oldest proverb in the book!" Rose heard her guardian sigh and roll over in her squeaking mattress. She raised her eyebrows and practiced her crooked smirk in the mirror.  
  
Rose helped herself to a scarce breakfast of granola in milk before lacing up her shoes and opening the front door to embrace the late October chill.  
  
By quarter past six, she was at the public school. Class didn't begin until five after eight, however she couldn't stand the morning crowd at her place of residence. Seven foster children other than herself dwelled there, each of them provided with nothing more than the bare minimum of survival needs. Instant oatmeal was often their dinner, and Rose had grown too skinny from a consistent lack of protein in her diet. Beatrice liked to exploit the foster care system by attempting to make a profit off of the children for whom she "cares."  
  
She made her way around the back of the school, and blew warmth into her hands before grasping the cold metal ladder that led to the rooftop. After perching herself on the ledge, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes which had been misplaced by Beatrice roughly a week prior.  
  
She lit one with a match from a flimsy book.  
  
"SMOKING IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED ON SCHOOL GROUNDS!" A booming tenor voice sounded from behind her. Rose's instantaneous reaction was to tear the stick from between her lips and let it fall to the ground, three stories below. She put on her best scowl and turned to meet the source, a blonde boy wearing a puffy winter jacket and a stylish pair of aviators. He cackled to himself as he approached lazily, and Rose reached to light another one.  
  
"Aw, what's got ya down, gothy? Someone piss in yer wheaties?" A crackly southern drawl emitted from his chapped lips. His flushed cheeks revealed him for who he was: a southerner who traveled too far north. "What's up with that mini skirt anyway? Ya lookin' to catch pneumonia?"  
  
"Pneumonia is a viral infection that affects the lungs, I think the term you're so deperately trying to grasp for in an attempt to insult or provoke me would be 'hypothermia'."  
  
"Alright, Einstein, that was fucking annoying."  
  
"Einstein was a physicist, not a medical doctor." She cocked an eyebrow, taking a long drag from the cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, a physicist, people who do like physical health and whatnot."  
  
"That's a physician."  
  
"God damn, shut up."  
  
"You really can't expect to scare a girl into dropping her smokable tobacco product and not receive any snark as consequence."  
  
She could practically hear the squelch of his eyeballs rolling in his sockets. It gave her satisfaction.  
  
"What the hell are ya doing on a rooftop at six in the morning anyway?" He asked, throwing his hands up. He began to pace.  
  
She crossed her legs and lit her cigarette. She stared at the horizon. "I was going to inquire the same thing to you, however I just realized something. I don't care."  
  
"That's how yer gonna be, then?" He popped a squat next to her on the ledge and kicked his feet off the brick exterior. "Then I guess I got company."  
  
They both stared at the horizon for several minutes. Then the boy began to drum his hands on his knees.  
  
"What is it that you could possibly gain from being up here with me right now?" Rose asked, turning toward him.  
  
"Well, it'd be mighty cool if you'd lend me one of them smokes."  
  
"Lend? Do you expect to return it?"  
  
"Yeah, once I get my mits on a pack of my own."  
  
She pulled out the box and flipped the lid, offering one to the boy. "This one's on the house." She muttered.  
  
"Light?" He asked as he grabbed it and placed it between his lips.  
  
She handed him the matchbook. "Is smoking in forty degree weather the absolute best choice for someone so unaccustomed to the cold?"  
  
He took a drag before responding. "Yeah, I got this whole health plan worked out, blondie. I'm following this thing that this physicist--"  
  
"--Physician--"  
  
"--yeah, physician, whatever... Anyway, it's this whole entire plan that you get out of this book that you buy. Know what it's called?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
"It's called mind yer damn business." He took another drag.  
  
Rose was half inclined to laugh.  
  
"What the hell are you even doing here?" She asked. Never in her days spent attending school at this facility had she ever encountered another person on the rooftop.  
  
He gestured toward the horizon. "Sunrise."  
  
"The sunrise?"  
  
"Yes, the sunrise. Is that a problem? Do I need a hall pass or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you here, blondie? Riddle me that."  
  
She paused.  
  
"I'm here to watch the sunrise."  
  
"Well then it's a fuckin' party up in here." He smirked, puffing on his cigarette. "What's your name, blondie?"  
  
"Lalonde. Rose Lalonde."  
  
"Cool, Lalonde. I'm Strider, Dave Strider."  
  
"What grade are you in?"  
  
"Sophomore."  
  
"Then why haven't I seen you around, Strider?"  
  
"That's 'cause today happens to be my very first day of class here. Just moved in from Texas."  
  
"Interesting." She mused, "So you're probably freezing your ass off, right?"  
  
"Don't remind me. Left nut's already been K-I-A."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"No need, sister."  
  
She glanced at him for a few seconds. He kept licking his lips, which was sure to make them chap more. His eyes watered from the wind, she assumed. It bit like a stray cat with rabies. She noticed some freckles here and there. There has to be a point of time when mere and innocent glances evolve into something bigger. The threshold was crossed, and Rose Lalonde was staring at this boy.  
  
"Déja vu..." She muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in years. This idea has been in my head for a while, and I wanted to get it down before there's no one left in the fandom to read it.  
> Let's see where it goes!


End file.
